A conventional hybrid drive may include both a rotating disk and a solid state memory. In operation the hybrid drive is connected to a host for use by the host to store data. In some cases, the host may not be configured to utilize the solid state memory. In such cases, the host may not be able to utilize the hybrid drive and may generate an error. However, in some cases, the host will attempt to utilize the hybrid drive, even though the host is not configured to utilize the solid state memory. This can lead, for example, to compatibility issues and even data loss.